Love Fruit
by Wamakai
Summary: Zoro and Nami are lost. The island they are on has a strange kind of fruit, the effects of which Nami finds out first hand are rather interesting. My very first One Piece fanfic so be nice. R&R? Thanks!


"Now, how on earth did we get here?" wondered Zoro as he hefted an unconscious Nami in his arms. He had been looking for the way back to the ship and for the fifth time that day, he was hopelessly lost. If the navigator woke up, she would be annoyed that he couldn't even get her back to the ship that was docked not forty metres from where she had passed out. It didn't matter. They would get out of there somehow. For now though, he needed a break. He lay Nami down on a particularly soft grassy patch and leaned against a tree beside her, his swords leaning against his shoulder.

Yes, she would be spitting nails when she woke up. He looked up at the sun and then around him again. He was sure he had come this way, but why did the layout look so different? He scratched his head and looked around for some sign. Well, the good thing was that he found some fruit. He got up and gathered some then split them expertly and began to eat.

What had that old woman said? Nami would be out for a total of one hour maximum. He hoped so. He wasn't sure he could find the old woman if he needed her again.

Nami groaned and sat up. She saw Zoro eating some fruit next to her and sighed. If she knew anything, it was that this guy had absolutely no sense of direction whatsoever. That and the fact that she was exactly where they had fought the day before told her that he had lost them both and even though he probably wouldn't admit it, he had no idea how far they were from the harbour and the ship.

Wordlessly, she handed him a fruit and he split it for her. She took one bite of the fruit and sighed.

"What is this?" she asked. He shrugged and continued eating. When she was done, she rose and brushed the dirt off her skirt then rested her hands on her hips.

"Well, we have to get back. Come on," she said and started walking. She noticed that he didn't get up.

"What's wrong? What are you waiting for? Get up and let's go... Zoro, what are you doing?" she asked. He got up and took several tentative steps towards her. Dropping his swords, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her to him.

"Do you know how amazing you look when you're angry?" he asked and brought his face down to her neck, trapping her against him. This guy was made of brick. He wouldn't budge!

"Zoro, wait. What was that fruit you ate?" she asked again looking at the red coloured fleshy citrus. If she didn't know any better, she would wager that that was the fruit Chopper had eaten as well and the reason he had to be locked up for a while. He had started making advances towards Robin and that was not a scenario she would have repeated.

"You smell of tangerine," he sighed and nuzzled her neck. She stiffened. Had he really had that much to eat? Honestly, you would think he would remember simple instructions such as the ones they had been given, that is, DO NOT EAT THE APPLES OF MERINDA. She pushed against him with all her might, but it didn't help one bit. Some island they had chosen!

Before she could form her next strategy, Zoro's hand was up her shirt as he dropped soft kisses on her neck.

"Zoro, stop... I... I need you to list...mmh!" Her words were abruptly cut off as his lips slanted over hers. She tasted the sweet tangy flavour of the apples on his lips, in his mouth and all coherent thought flew out of her head. His hands wandered, her mind swam. Her thoughts revolved around and around in her head. He released her lips to mark a trail of burning kisses down her throat to her shoulder again.

Breathless, she watched him. Helpless to stop him, she shut her eyes feeling the heat pool in her stomach. Who knew Zoro had this much skill. She gasped when he nipped her earlobe and whispered in a husky voice.

"God, you're beautiful... Mmh..." he said. Her hands found their way around him and his roamed her back, lighting a path of desire in their wake. She had had only one of the fruits and she felt giddy and light. She could only imagine what he was feeling and he had had at least four if she counted the cores right. Before she knew it, she was on the ground under him, trapped in his hold as he kissed the skin below her neck. Her pulse leapt and she ran her hands through his green hair. She gasped again feeling his hand on her thigh lifting her skirt. Even if she wanted to stop him now, she couldn't. She felt so happy all of a sudden...

Then he was gone and a voice or two were shouting above her. She whimpered at the loss and two sets of arms helped her up.

"..mi... hear... e?"

"..ami!... say some..."

"Nami! ...mi!"

She cracked her eyes open to see Usopp and Luffy holding back a very angry Sanji as Chopper held Zoro up.

"You bastard! How dare you accost darling Nami!" Sanji yelled trying to get his hands on Zoro who still seemed to be under the influence of the fruit's effects. When Nami sat up properly and got a good view of her surroundings, she blushed at the thought of what had happened and what would have happened if the others hadn't found them.

She leaned into Robin's embrace, her face going bright red. Sanji was still trying to pick a fight with Zoro who was now taunting him.

"You're just jealous that she prefers me to you," he said with a smirk. Nami gasped again. Honestly! The nerve of the man! After what they had just shared, even if it was under the influence of a "love fruit," there was only so much she could handle! Chopper knocked Zoro out and hefted him over his shoulder.

"Damn Marimo! I'll kill you for touching Nami!"

"Maa, maa Sanji, it wasn't his fault..."

"I don't care! I'll kill the bastard for touching my innocent little Mellorine," he said switching his tone of voice. Usopp sighed. They would have to knock him out too evidently, or lock him up in another room for a while.

The seven of them returned to the ship. It was about time they docked off and Nami and Zoro would have to be locked away for a bit. It would be interesting to see how things went between them after the effects had worn off...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No way!" said Chopper as he looked for the fourth time under his microscope. He just couldn't understand it.

"Is something wrong doctor-san?" asked Robin looking up from her book. Chopper looked at her, his eyes wide with wonder then he laughed. Robin looked at him wondering if he had had more of the love fruit from before. Those were moments she really didn't want to remember...

"Zoro and Nami... The fruit they ate, well..." he said and laughed again clutching his stomach. That Zoro!

Down in her room, Nami entered and set her tray of snacks from Sanji aside. It was time to get some work done. She needed to get the new map finished before they could think of anything else. The log pose would set in another two hours. After that, she could get them to the next island and hope it didn't have the drama of this one.

She sighed and went to her table and that's when she noticed his presence.

"Z... Zoro," she stuttered as he took a step towards her. "Ho... How is the look out g... going?" she asked taking a step back for every one he took forward. The wall stopped her retreat and he kept advancing.

"Um... Zoro, did... Did you have more of that fruit?" she asked getting wary of his advances.

"I've never tasted it," he said and put his hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her there.

"Wh... What do you mean? Didn't we...?" he chuckled and bent to nuzzle her neck.

"It would take more than a fruit to affect me. Like I said, I didn't have any..." he repeated in a husky voice. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he kissed her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she swallowed.

If he hadn't been under the influence of the fruit before then that meant... She gasped and met his steady gaze, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You get it now, do you," he said, his hand travelling down to wrap around her slim waist. She drew a sharp breath, her eyes widening.

"Then that... That means you..." he nodded and kissed her neck again.

"I was wondering how to tell you then you said the thing about the fruit and I seized my opportunity..." Her last coherent thought flew out of her head when he finally reached her lips. Her arms made their way around his neck as she arched into him.

"I guess this means you like me too," he said. Smiling mischievously she replied.

"Of course now you have to pay the kissing fee of one million beli," she said tracing her fingers over his muscled chest. The look on his face satisfied her, but he wasn't going to get away with it so easily. "I suppose, though that since you put so much effort into it, I can give you a discount," she said and pulled out of his arms.

"Eight hundred thousand beli and we can call it even," she said with a smirk.

Zoro shook his head with a sigh. He had anticipated this. She did love her money after all...

"And if I refuse to pay?" he asked leaning back as she picked up her pen and lay out a piece of parchment.

"Then you'll pay me back in some other way. I'm sure we can figure something out," she said. He smirked and went to wrap his arms around her from behind.

"I could think of a few ideas," he said kissing her nape.

"You know, that's gonna increase your fee..." she said with a sigh as she leaned into him.

"Mhmm, this is ten thousand..." he kissed her neck, "twelve thousand..." he murmured kissing her shoulder. She smiled and put her hand on his head shutting her eyes. She shook her head.

"No, that's two beli, then four..." then she turned and he kissed her lips, "now ten..." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We could be at this a long time," he said moving his hands in small circles around her hips.

"I know," she said and he dipped his head to claim her lips again.


End file.
